Dulces sueños
by Are SF
Summary: Primer fic slash que escribí, hace ya mucho tiempo. Y primera parejita m/m que me tuvo obsesionada. Perdonad que sea tan blandito ;)


No recuerdo muy bien cómo empezó todo... ¿acaso importa? Pero puede que en mi cabeza ya andara rondando esto mucho antes de que Lex me... me besara... oh, dios mío, aún no puedo pensar en ello sin sonrojarme. Aquella tarde mis padres iban a salir, tenían que reunirse con un rico ganadero en Metropolis para cerrar un trato muy importante que llevaban meses estudiando, yo no me sentía con ganas de acompañarles y además sabía que tener la casa para mí sólo después de tanto tiempo sería más divertido que oir a papá exponiendo las maravillosas cualidades de su ganado ante un excéntrico y tripudo millonario de la capital, definitivamente prefería tragarme alguna reposición en la tele antes que presenciar una escena semejante. A eso de las seis, después de meditarlo mucho y pasar horas tras mi telescopio, me decidí a invitar a Lana a casa (más por rutina que por verdadero deseo) y me acuerdo perfectamente de haber sentido una especie de ardor en el estómago a mitad de camino, incluso llegar a pararme ante su puerta e, inexplicablemente, pensar en Lex. Entonces no le quise dar importancia y seguí avanzando hacia la casa de Lana. Levanté la mano para llamar a la puerta y oí unas voces que venían de dentro:

\- Lana, por favor, espera un momento... yo no voy a impedirte que salgas con ese chico, sabes que nunca me he entrometido en tus asuntos pero sólo te digo que sería mejor dejarlo pasar... no puedes buscar consuelo en el primer aprovechado que pase por delante, deberías madurar un poco.

\- Oh, vale, no puedo creer que tú me digas eso, por supuesto no vas a impedir nada... no me esperes despierta.

Esas palabras y el tono en que Lana las pronunció llegaron a inquietarme y antes de que ella saliera por la puerta corrí a ocultarme tras unos arbustos del porche... no, rotundamente, no me apetecía nada pasar la tarde con ella, esta "nueva" Lana me parecía tan desconcertante como poco atractiva, no podía creer que hubiese estado tanto tiempo obsesionado con ella.

Sin rumbo fijo pero con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza mis pasos empezaron a dirigirme hacia la mansión de los Luthor, donde no tenía muy claro qué esperaba encontrar pero, desde luego, ni podía imaginarme lo que allí iba a ocurrir esa noche, que me marcaría tanto y cambiaría mi vida en la forma que lo ha hecho. Al llegar a la verja metálica de la entrada miré instintivamente hacia la ventana del cuarto de Lex y allí estaba él, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, su cara cambió por completo cuando me vió ante su casa.

\- Oh Clark, eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver hoy.

\- Bueno, ése no es el recibimiento que esperaba.

\- Jaja ¿no? Lo siento Clark, hoy estoy algo molesto... mi padre ha estado dándome la charla un buen rato y me ha hecho plantearme, otra vez, si merece la pena aguantar todo esto sólo por mantener abierta la fábrica de Smallville, la gente de este pueblo no parece quererme demasiado y...

\- No digas eso, yo... (en ese momento creo que lo ví claro, con sólo imaginar mi vida sin Lex un frío helador recorrió todo mi cuerpo) ... yo... creo que exageras.

Lex me estaba mirando con cara de asombro, como esperando oir otras palabras de mi boca, pero no fuí capaz de hacerlo, sólo se me ocurrió cambiar de tema de forma un poco brusca por cierto...

\- Mmmm, ¿sabes que mis padres están en Metropolis?

\- Oh, no... no lo sabía... ¿y cómo es que estás aquí en mi casa, perdiendo el tiempo con mis problemas?

\- No seas así Lex, si un amigo está en apuros yo no puedo mirar hacia otro lado (¿amigo... amigo? ¿en serio pensaba que podía engañar a alguien?)

\- Es agradable saber que puedo contar contigo Clark.

No sé como pude resistirme a esa sonrisa, debí acercarme a él suavemente y comerme sus labios, pero en lugar de eso solté otra "ingeniosa" frase:

\- Sí, ese soy yo, Clark Kent, el amigo perfecto.

Fuera ya estaba oscureciendo y yo no hacía más que pensar una y otra vez en todo aquello que estaba sintiendo ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a Lex? Era algo extraño mirarle ahora desde esta nueva perspectiva... su cara era maravillosa, esos ojos parecían penetrar mi carne a cada mirada suya... ¿cómo no me dí cuenta antes? Me sentía como un estúpido allí de pie, mirándole, observando cada movimiento de su grácil cuerpo.

\- Clark... ¿qué te pasa? Te noto nervioso... toma bebe un sorbo, verás como te serena (alargando su brazo hasta mí Lex me ofreció una copa de champán espumoso que yo, aún sin haberlo probado nunca, acepté de buen agrado)

\- Gracias, no sé qué me pasa hoy, llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

\- Perfecto, esto hará que sigas pensando...

Lex soltó su copa encima del escritorio y muy lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia mí. Sus ojos brillaban de manera especial, yo no pude evitar dar un paso hacia atrás al ver que lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí.

\- Eh, no tengas miedo, sabes que nunca te haría daño.

\- No es por ti Lex, sólo es que...

\- Calla Clark, por una vez dejémonos de tonterías, no digas nada... sólo déjate llevar...

Lex puso su mano izquierda sobre mi cintura mientras me hacía soltar la copa con la otra... sus músculos estaban tan relajados que la dejó caer sobre la alfombra, y todo el líquido comenzó a esparcirse bajo nuestros pies. Yo estaba muy tenso y casi sin querer comencé a utilizar mi visión de rayos x con Lex... y, creédme, eso no me ayudó en absoluto... su ropa interior era preciosa, muy ajustada y notaba como su cuerpo temblaba bajo su fina camisa de seda... él estaba tan asustado como yo, pero no por ello se detuvo. Siguió mirándome fijamente y deslizando sus manos a lo largo de mi espalda. Sus labios comenzaron a rozar mi mejilla y, poco a poco, se iban acercando a mi boca... yo sin saber muy bien qué hacer la mantuve abierta hasta que noté su cálida y dulce lengua entre mis dientes. Estuvimos besándonos salvajemente durante un rato, Lex me mordía los labios con mucha fuerza y yo le correspondía de igual forma, mi lengua buscaba cada rincón de su exquisita boca y mis manos comenzaron a moverse muy pausadamente sobre su pecho, uno a uno fuí desabrochando sus botones hasta encontrar aquel torso desnudo ante mis ojos... él me miraba feliz y sonreía con dulzura, sus ojos estaban rebosantes de lágrimas, creo que le estaba haciendo el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dije:

\- Te quiero Lex, siempre ha sido así pero estaba ciego... siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir, lo siento.

\- Ya lo sé Clark, desde el primer instante que te miré a los ojos te amé y no pretendía que tú lo dejaras todo por mí, sé esperar y ahora estoy consiguiendo mi recompensa.

Entonces los dos comenzamos a llorar, Lex pasó su lengua por mi mejilla y me secó las lágrimas, sus movimientos ahora eran más bruscos y sus manos tocaban partes de mi cuerpo que yo jamás había entregado a nadie, empecé a sentirme inquieto... él seguía tocándome y dirigiéndome con sus pasos hacia la cama... noté sus brazos bajo mi camiseta y como rápidamente me la quitaba y la arrojaba al suelo... era increíble la fuerza que tenía, nunca pensé que Lex pudiera intimidarme de esa manera... lo último que recuerdo es haberme tumbado sobre la cama y, con él encima, sentirme enormemente confuso, creo que notó en mi mirada que algo iba mal y haciendo gala de su gran caballerosidad se apartó de mí y se echó a un lado.

\- Lo siento mucho Lex, creo que no estoy preparado, yo... yo, no...

\- Voy a esperarte siempre Clark, lo sabes. Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo si quieres, es lo que más deseo ahora mismo.

Esas palabras me aliviaron al instante y, por primera vez en todo el día, sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer... quería dormir con Lex, levantarme a su lado por la mañana y sentir su cuerpo junto al mío toda la noche, quería estar con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo y quería besarle de nuevo.

\- Claro que voy a quedarme contigo cariño, abrázame fuerte... ¿lo ves? mi amor por tí es sincero, todos mis poros desean tocarte, no dejes de abrazarme Lex, me moriría si me dejaras...

Lex me estaba rodeando con sus brazos y al mirarle a la cara comprendí que todo merecía la pena, mi vida al fín tenía sentido, era él... siempre había sido él y ahora mi búsqueda había terminado.


End file.
